1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kitchen type cleaning brushes and, more particularly, to a portable, electric, rotating brush cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many devices and tools exist for assisting in the cleaning of dishes, cookware, pots, pans, baby bottles, and the like. Arising from the inherent problems and inadequacies associated with a common sponge or washcloth, these devices have been developed to solve a variety of particular problems associated with the cleaning of objects have complex, intricate shapes.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,621,941 Chih C. Liu Apr. 22, 1997 5,435,036 Bryan E. Hederick, et al. Jul. 25, 1995 5,336,330 Craig S. Shumway, et al. Aug. 9, 1994 5,315,729 Jack Yang May 31, 1994 4,799,280 Fu-Kuei Lee Jan. 24, 1989 4,796,321 Fu-Kuei Lee Jan. 10, 1989 4,502,176 Mark E. Wallace Mar. 5, 1985 4,370,771 Sulpicio A. Gonzalvo Feb. 1, 1983 4,060,871 John B. Bryerton Dec. 6, 1977 3,862,461 Hans H. Bucklitzsch Jan. 28, 1975 3,570,038 V.F. Jones Mar. 16, 1971 D 335,770 Dorsie D. McGregor May 25, 1993 D 334,287 Dan Ingles Mar. 30, 1993
Generally, such devices as disclosed in the related art either are designed for cleaning of interior cavities that would otherwise be difficult to access, or cleaning of difficult, tenacious dirt that is baked onto the cookware, or both.
While some features are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the related art. Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for a portable, electric, rotating brush cleaning apparatus.